Lαzos
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: [Crossover Rave] Pensó y comenzó a acercar su mano con la de Juvia, únicamente estrechando su menique con la peliazul quien se sorprendió y se sonrojo mirándolo a la cara. — Gray-sama. — Al parecer las palabras de Musica Hamrio hicieron recapacitar a Gray , pero al menos estaba contento de que aun a pesar de muchas cosas, Juvia aun siguiera a su lado - GrayxJuvia/MusicaxReina.


Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail y The Groove Adventure Rave.

* * *

— _Al parecer tienen un destino similar al que nosotros íbamos a tener ¿no Musica? — la de hermosos cabellos esmeraldas miraba aquella pareja de magos irse. — Te soy sincero, yo quería un destino así contigo Reina, estas cerca de mí y a la vez no. — al escuchar esas palabras del pelinegro, dio una risita. — Te has vuelto muy romántico ¿sabes?_

* * *

_-_ __**Lazos **___-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

**L**as monedas terminaron de caer y la batalla fue ganada aunque de manera extraña, todas las monedas estaban regadas por doquier pero a eso a nadie al parecer le importaba. En alguna parte estaba un pelinegro mago de hielo vistiéndose mientras otro chico de cabellos negros y piel más morena ayudaba a la pobre maga peliazul que aun seguía en el suelo, pero que ya estaba despierta.

— ¿Estás bien Juvia? — Musica la estrecho un poco entre sus brazos, para después ayudarla a levantarse.

— G-Gracias Musica-sama. — sonrió la chica algo sonrojada y ajustando su gorrito encima de su cabeza. — Juvia quiere disculparse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? — Musica no comprendía las palabras de la maga de agua.

— Juvia no fue de ayuda en la pelea. — dijo cabizbaja. — Lo siento.

— No tienes que disculparte. — sonrió el chico manipulador de plata.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Gray-sama y su mal habito! — dijo chillando y señalando a Gray quien se acercaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Realmente estoy de acuerdo contigo. — menciono el joven Hamrio cuando Gray llego hacia donde estaban ambos.

— No es mi culpa. — dijo Gray desinteresadamente.

— ¡Gray-sama! — ella se abalanzo para abrazarlo, pero este la esquivo para que ella tocara suelo. Esa acción sorprendió bastante a Musica y miro a Gray confundido.

— No. — el Fullbuster algo fastidiado. — Recuerda lo que te dije la otra vez, diré "no" a las cosas que no me gustan, en este caso el abrazo que ibas a darme. — dijo llevando una mano tras su nuca y mirando el cielo.

— Hai. — dijo la chica algo desanimada, pero la disimulo con una triste sonrisa. El Manipulador de Plata se dio cuenta de la tristeza detrás de la sonrisa la de peliazul y miro nuevamente a Gray que al parecer no le importaba el semblante de Juvia.

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es tarado o qué? — nuevamente se acerco a la chica y la ayudo a levantarse, ella sonrió al ve lo caballeroso que era Musica Hamrio._

— Gracias otra vez Musica-sama. — sonrió la chica olvidándose de la tristeza por completo.

_¿Musica-sama? — Gray cruzado de brazos frunció el seño y viendo a esos dos, por alguna razón no le gusto que Juvia se dirigiera a su compañero de esa manera._

— Bueno, creo que hemos terminado, deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta. — menciono el de piel morena abrazando a Juvia de los hombros para comenzar a adelantarse. — Andando Gray, Juvia.

— Oye. — Gray interrumpió y se acerco para quitar la mano de Musica que estaba sobre Juvia y alejarla de él. — Creo que sería mejor que no la trates con mucha familiaridad.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. —Hamrio saco una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno. — A ti te queda mejor ese papel ¿no? — sonrió divertido viendo la cara de Gray.

— N-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. — dijo el Fullbuster excusándose.

— Como sea. — comenzó a adelantarse. — Andando. — menciono el chico para que ambos magos de Fairy Tail se miraran y siguieran a su nuevo compañero.

Poco a poco en el camino, de nuevo se encontraron en el lugar donde tanto Gray como Musica estaban bebiendo algo hace unos momentos.

— Si quieren Juvia puede traer las bebidas. — se ofreció la chica mirando a ambos pelinegros.

— Claro Juvia, además tengo un asunto que hablar con Gray. — el Manipulador de Plata miro a Gray quien se le hizo raro que el chico dijera eso.

Juvia se fue rumbo a pedir algo mientras ambos chicos se miraron en silencio. — ¿Y? ¿De qué querías hablar? — pregunto el alquimista de hielo esperando algo.

— Quiero hablar con respecto a Juvia. — esas palabras confundieron al mago de hielo. — ¿Qué eres de Juvia?

— Nada, únicamente somos aliados de Gremio. — Gray contesto con naturalidad sin comprender a que iba la conversación y que dicho tema fuera la joven Loxar.

— No me dio tanto gusto que una chica como ella este cerca de ti y tú la apartas como sin nada. — lo miro con molestia. — Eso me molesta.

Gray abrió la boca pero no dijo nada ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir Musica? — ¿Cuál es el punto de esta conversación?

— La vida es muy breve ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — el Fullbuster noto una gran mirada de nostalgia en el rostro de Musica Hamrio. — _¿En que está pensando? — noto que su compañero estaba algo perdido mirando el mar._

— Te contare una pequeña historia. — dio inicio a lo que iba a decir y la imagen de Reina llego a su mente sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. — Durante mi travesía junto a mis amigos, conocí a una mujer quien fue inicialmente una enemiga, no recuerdo cuantas veces hemos luchado pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que ella se estaba volviendo muy cercana a mí y yo de ella.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica que mencionas? — pregunto algo interesado el alquimista cruzado de brazos.

— Su nombre era Reina. — sonrió melancólicamente tomando otro cigarrillo y extendiéndole el ultimo a Gray quien lo acepto de inmediato. — Ella era una mujer con un gran temperamento y malo por cierto, pero conforme me iba acercando a ella, me di cuenta que pasaron muchas cosas para que se pusiera así, ella no era mala, era una buena persona y gracias a esas virtudes que tenia confié en ella y ella confió en mí, lo que me hizo feliz.

— Ya veo.

— Tenia un objetivo y lo cumplió pero a costa de… — no siguió hablando y llevo una mano hacia donde estaba su colgante de calavera. Gray por su parte le dio lastima ver a Musica así, no quiso interrumpirlo y guardo silencio hasta que el Hamrio decidiera continuar. — Bueno, al menos me alegro que ella se fuera con una sonrisa en sus labios, eso me alivio ya que no sufrió al final, aun así la recuerdo todo el tiempo y todo gracias a esto que llevo en el cuello. — señalo su colgante. — La lanza de plata que viste en nuestro primer encuentro, ella es Reina.

— ¡¿Qué?! — el pelinegro salto de su asiento. — Entonces…

— Esa es una larga historia que no entenderías del todo de nosotros los que manipulamos la plata. — sonrió el de piel morena. — Pero bueno, al menos valora un poco a esa chica, te tengo algo de envidia que tú tengas a alguien a tu lado mientras yo no, yo desearía que Reina estuviera aquí en este mundo, pero eso ya es algo imposible.

— Musica… — Gray ya no dijo nada.

— Por eso me molesta esa pequeña actitud tuya.

— Agradece que Juvia siga a tu lado, pero no todo es por siempre. Puede que algún día te des cuenta de muchas cosas y al final ya no haya alguna oportunidad. — dijo este algo serio. — Así que piénsalo.

— Gray-sama, Musica-sama. — la chica llego sonriendo con las bebidas y ambos pelinegros decidieron cambiar el tema, aunque Juvia se preguntaba qué era lo que estaban hablando hace unos momentos.

El tiempo pasó y era la hora de la despedida, Musica iría a buscar a sus amigos para partir, Gray y Juvia harían lo mismo, así que aquí sus caminos llegaban.

— Fue un placer conocerlos. — Musica estrecho la mano de Gray. — Espero volver a verte de nuevo Gray, si nos volvemos a encontrar concédeme una batalla.

— La espero con ansias Musica. — sonrió Gray emocionado por el posible futuro encuentro.

— Nos veremos Juvia. — Hamrio se dirigió a la chica y ambos estrecharon manos. — Cuídate mucho.

— Usted también Musica-sama. — Juvia se mostraba algo sonrojada, pero deseándole lo mejor a su nuevo amigo, esperando que se reencontraran de nuevo.

— Bien, nosotros nos vamos entonces. — Gray le dio la espalda al Manipulador de Plata. —Musica… gracias por lo de antes.

— Espero una buena noticia. — sonrió el de piel morena.

— Andando Juvia. — dio la orden Gray y ambos comenzaban a irse por las calles de la ciudad mientras Musica los veía marchar.

_Qué me volví cercana a ti ¿eh? — escucho aquella voz que provocaba que miles de emociones salieran a flote y vio que a su lado estaba la silueta de Reina mirándolo con algo de picardía. — Que romántico te has puesto Musica._

— Todo fue gracias a ti Reina. — sonrió el chico correspondiéndole a la de cabellos verdes. — Que bueno que estas aquí, quería hablar contigo de muchas cosas.

— _Al parecer no puedes vivir sin mi ¿verdad? — la chica lo provoco y este se sonrojo un poco. — ¿Musica?_

— Tienes razón. — sonrió el chico llevando las manos a los bolsillos. — Me alegra mucho volver a verte aunque sea de esta manera.

— _Tonto. — ella oculto sus mejillas algo rojas para mirar a los magos que se iban. — Al parecer tienen un destino similar al que nosotros íbamos a tener ¿no Musica? — la de hermosos cabellos esmeraldas miraba aquella pareja de magos irse. — El chico tiene una visión distorsionada de lo que siente por esa chica, dice que no la quiere sino como aliado, pero él como la estuvo protegiendo con fervor me dio a entender otra cosa._

— Pienso lo mismo que tu Reina. — Dio una pausa mientras la volteaba a ver, maravilladlo por ese hermoso perfil de la joven Reina — Te soy sincero, yo quería un destino así contigo Reina, estas cerca de mí y a la vez no. — al escuchar esas palabras del pelinegro, dio una risita.

— _Al menos estamos juntos y eso es lo importante, estamos conectados por medio de esto. — dijo mientras miraba el colgante de calavera que yacía en el cuello del Hamrio. — Mientras la sigas conservando, todo estará bien, nuestros lazos seguirán conectados._

— Gracias por seguir conmigo Reina. — dijo cuando vio que la imagen de Reina iba poco a poco desvaneciéndose.

— _Seguiré contigo Musica, no lo dudes. — dijo mientras su silueta se disipaba completamente. — Nunca abandonaría a la persona que amo._

El Manipulador de Plata cerró los ojos mientras su sonrisa se acrecentaba y dio vuelta. — Es hora de irnos. — dijo para buscar a sus amigos, encontrándolos en la vuelta de la esquina y así seguir con el viaje.

— ¿Dónde estabas Musica? — se quejo Haru. — Es hora de irnos.

— Lo siento, estaba jugando por ahí. — respondió este mientras se acercaba.

— Es hora de irnos. — dijo Let mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Julia.

— ¡Vámonos de una vez! — sonrió el peliblanco y todos entusiasmados reanudaron su travesía.

…

— Oh por fin llegaron. —Erza los vio llegar junto con los demás ya preparados para irse de regreso al gremio. — ¿Cómo les fue?

— Bien Erza-san. — sonrió la peliazul acercándose.

— Es tiempo de irnos. — dio la orden la pelirroja cuando ya todos estaban presentes comenzando a dejar la ciudad caminando e ir a buscar transporte.

Mientras caminaban, Gray y Juvia se quedaban un poco atrás, este la miro de reojo y recordó lo que le dijo Musica.

_Te tengo algo de envidia que tú tengas a alguien a tu lado mientras yo no, yo desearía que Reina estuviera aquí en este mundo, pero eso ya es algo imposible._

_Estaba muy melancólico en ese momento. Tal vez esa chica Reina fue alguien muy importante en su vida. — pensó y comenzó a acercar su mano con la de Juvia, pero únicamente estrechando su menique con la de Juvia quien se sorprendió y se sonrojo mirándolo a la cara. _

— Gray-sama.

— Shh. — susurro mientras se acercaba un poco más para así esconder sus manos que estaban entrelazadas de ese dedo más pequeño que los otros, para caminar así discretamente. — _Creo que tendré que hacer algo antes de que me arrepienta, pero… — la miro de reojo de nuevo y dio una pequeña sonrisa. — Por el momento dejare ver cómo van las cosas, al menos espero que ella siga a mi lado más tiempo, ya después podría dar el siguiente paso._

Al parecer las palabras de Musica Hamrio hicieron recapacitar un poco a Gray Fullbuster, dejaría primer ver como iban las cosas, pero al menos estaba contento de que aun a pesar de muchas cosas, Juvia aun siguiera a su lado cuidándolo y velando por el todo momento.

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**Después de ver cientos de veces la ova FT x Rave, esta idea surgió de mi cabeza, realmente disfrute mucho la ova al igual la pequeña interacción entre estos tres personajes que realmente me encantan. Y quería que en este pequeño espacio Reina tuviera su pequeña participación en este one-shot, como la admiro. Puede que en un futuro haga uno que otro proyecto con respecto a Musica y Reina (muchas ideas está llegando). Y no sé porque pero me gusto como Juvia llamaba a Musica por "sama" haha ya estoy delirando. **

**Si te gusto, mándame tu opción por medio de un comentario. ¿Qué te pareció la ova? ¿Qué parte te gusto más? **

**Bueno, eso es todo… ya no quiero aburrirlos más. Nos veremos pronto.**

**Atte: Maleny**


End file.
